


Thumbkisses & Fumbling Hands (I Miss You Tonight)

by orphan_account



Series: Hanging On For You Tonight [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIP FUCK ME, gabilliam - Freeform, its also kind of a sequel, there was sexting but i took it out, this is kind of a thing i did because i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is Lonely with a capital 'L' and Gabe is on tour. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumbkisses & Fumbling Hands (I Miss You Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsetrackhiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/gifts).



> a fluff fic i wrote a few months ago and forgot to post on here! also i love gabilliam so so so so so so soso so os so ososo so much

Gabe was on tour again, and William was lonely without him. He was always cold, and instead of eating his boyfriend's genius cooking, he was eating Stouffer's lasagna, all by himself.  
Sisky would stop by, so would Hayley and Chad, but now that they were in their own bands- well, everyone toured at the same time, for the most part. So here he was, on a Saturday night he would normally spend listening to Cobra rehearsing in the front of the house, sitting in one of Gabe's flannels and his boxers, watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians.  
His phone rang, and he rushed to pick it up.  
"Hello, mi amor." Gabe said into the phone.  
"Hey Gabe. "  
"I miss you. It's my one day off, and I'm spending it curled up in my bunk talking to you. "  
"I wanna see you soon. It's been a month since you left and this is the first time you've called me. I miss you so much. "  
"I'll be back for a week, mi querido. In like, a month. "  
"I-I know, Gabe. I just miss you so much."  
"I know, baby, I know. "  
"When can we Face Time? It's New Years Eve, and we've never not had a New Years kiss. "  
"Billvy- I've gotta go soon. Victoria and her boyfriend are on the bus, so only god knows how much we'll hear if we stay on the phone."  
"Okay. I-I love you."  
"I love you too, mi querido. Get this app, it's called Couple. Add me from your contacts and message me. I'll teach you how to use it. We can FaceTime later. "  
"Okay, I love you. I'll message you on there. See you."  
"See you, mi amor." Gabe hung up the phone and left William to finish his lasagna, as Kim cried abut how nobody liked her.  
William got the app and added Gabe, and sent him a message about it.  
Hey, mi amor.  
Hey Gabe.  
I miss you.  
I miss you too. FaceTime me? I'm on the other bus that Victoria isn't on  
Yeah. See you in a second  
William called Gabe, and soon his face was on the screen, his smile lighting up the dark room.  
"We're you watching trash TV again?" Gabe laughed.  
"Maybe..."  
"It's 11:57,mi amor. Do you want our kiss?"  
"Yes, yes please. I miss you- so so much."  
"Okay. Go to the app, open the app. Click in thumbkiss, and slowly move your thumb closer to mine. We can talk until it happens. "  
"Okay."  
William opened the app, and clicked on the Thumbkiss button. He slowly moved his thumb around the screen, seeing it light up as he got closer to Gabe's.  
It was 11:59 now, and it was nearing midnight in seconds. He moved his thumb towards Gabe as he saw the countdown on TV.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
Their fingerprints touched and William's screen turned pink and his phone started to vibrate.  
"I love you, mi amor." Gabe whispered.  
"I love you too, Gabey."  
"I miss you so much. So, so, so much."  
"I can't wait to see you. I have you all to myself for a week. That's the week that the carnival is in town, we should go."  
"Okay, but I'm not making any promises. I might just want to...keep you for myself all week, baby."  
"O-oh. I miss you so much."  
"I miss you too. Go to sleep, mi amor. It's past midnight and you have that outing with Hayley. Love you so much."  
"Love you too."  
William hung up the phone and went to go throw away his paper carton of lasagna. He walked to their room and curled up on the bed, plugging in his phone.  
He fell asleep with an ache in his heart that could only be filled with some of Gabe's cooking and a glowing white smile. And maybe some cuddling.  
-  
William woke up to the sound of Hayley banging on the door. It was eight AM, and he wasn't ready for this, but he let her in anyway.  
"Hey, Bill!"  
"Hey."  
"Not feeling it today? " She asked.  
He shook his head.  
"I just hate it when Gabe is gone, I went for six years without him- but now, I don't even know anymore."  
"He still called you 'his William' on the phone with Chad last night, apparently. He really loves you, you know. He always stared at you in the halls at school, I noticed, but nobody else did. Haha."  
"...Really?"  
"Yeah. He talks about you all the time with Chad."  
"I'm blushing now. Just talking about him makes me blush... Lord."  
"You gonna get dressed? We can't get frozen yogurt with you dressed like that."  
"Can we watch some Buffy first?"  
"You know my weaknesses."  
They lay in the bed watching Buffy and throwing popcorn at each other until it was about noon, and soon William was pulling on that hideous sweater of his that he'd had since 2009, and they went for frozen yogurt.  
Halfway through the day, a group of fans walked up to them in the shop they were in, picking up Hayley's new converse.  
"Uh, excuse me, are you Hayley Williams?" they asked, slowly approaching with caution.  
"Yeah, hi. Uh, are you fans of the band?"  
"Yeah!" they nodded.  
"Cool! Want a picture or something?" She said, turning around to Wiiliam. "Sorry, Bill."  
"Yeah, totally! Is that Gabe's boyfriend?" One of them said.  
"Y-yeah. Hey." William said, flashing a small smile and wave towards them.  
"Oh my god! Hayley and William at once!" One of them squealed.  
"Sorry about her. That's Megan, she's kind of insane."  
"The best of us are.So... Picture?" Hayley said, throwing an arm around William's sshoulder or trying to. Considering he was pretty much a foot or so taller.  
"Yeah, if you don't mind."  
"Of course I don't."  
They all took a picture, and William took it because he's a motherfucking giant.  
Hayley smiled and waved and made William do the same as the girls walked away.  
"You're so nice to fans. If I was actually famous, I would probably end up being awkward and accidentally scare them away." William laughed.  
"I did at first, but then you get used to it, y'know."  
"Remember when Sisky and I had a band and we got kicked out of the venue for not being of age... Oh, memories." he sighed. "C'mon. Gabe's out of this timezone now, so I wanna get home and call him before sound check."  
"You and that boy... Man, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about someone the way you talk about Gabe... Not even your first boyfriend... You know, Sisky." she laughed.  
"Shut up!" William's face flushed red and they walked out to the car.  
"Can I stay the night? It'll be like our old sleepovers in middle school! We can watch Good Burger!" Hayley said as they pulled up to William and Gabe's house.  
"Why not?" William replied with a grin. "I think I still have your pajamas here from that time we went dancing in the rain though. Wait- does tomorrow night work better for you? I'm sorry, I just have so many things I have t-"  
"It's cool, Bill. You can relax."  
"Okay. Thanks Hayley, I owe you one."  
"See ya."  
"See you, thanks for dropping me off and buying uus fro-yo."  
"No problem. See you tomorrow, at like.. four?"  
"Yeah. Bye!"  
-  
William lay down on the bed with his phone in hand. He was only in his boxers and one of Gabe's flannels again, becasue honeslty it was a lot more comfortable, and he dialed Gabe's number to talk to his boyfriend about his day out with Hayley.  
"Hey mi amor." Gabe said.  
"Hey Gabey. I hung out with Hayley all day, and these kids even recognized me! They took a picture with Hayley and then asked for one from me! What did you do today?"  
"Dude! That's sick! I got to walk around this town for a while, we're on our way to California now. Because this tour is ridicilous and zigzags all across the country."  
"Awesome! It's like, nine o'clock here right now. Where are you?"  
"Somewhere between Tennessee and California. Mi querido, you okay?"  
"Yeah..Tiired. Want you to hold me." he muttered.  
"I wanna hold you too, Billvy. Go to sleep, mi amor. I love you so much. So, so, so, much, and don't you forget it. Goodnight, my love."  
His face disappeared from the screen and William went to take a bath. He dried his hair and fell asleep on the couch, alone again.  
-  
William woke up with his hair all over the place. It was raining and storming, and it was only noon. He got up to wash the sheets, and right as he did, the power went out. He sighed, and reached for his glasses. He put them on and unlocked his phone, only to see a few humourus messages from his boyfriend.  
**Gabey <3 - ur beautiful. i love ur hair.  
** Gabey <3 - fuck i forgot i made u go 2 bed  
Gabey <3 - i miss u. i wanna kiss u all over. i learned how 2 fall in love again when i saw u  
Gabey <3 - send me the pic of u and the fans please and if u kno their twitter handles.  
Gabey <3- i should sleep i have a show 2morrow. stay amazing.  
Gabey <3- text me when u wake up i can't sleep again. nightmares.  
William started to write a text to him.  
its storming and the power went out im scared ily  
**Gabey <3- its okay mi querido. want me 2 facetime u and comfort u?  
** Gabey<3 - i know the storms scare u  
please. i love you so much and the storms scare me a lot. hayley is coming over tonight to sleep over if the weather gets its shit 2gether  
Gabey <3- ots okay. just a sec im telling everyone that im about 2 facetime u. victoria and nate want in. alex and ryland went out 4 breakfast  
okay,,, if it gets awkward please kick them out im already anxious as it is  
Gabey<3- i will my love. light some candles. they always calm u down.  
William lit three candlesticks that Gabe had bought him just for this occasion. He set them down by their bed on his nightstand.  
i lit the candles. can we facetime noe  
Gabey <3- yes mi amor.  
William callled him, and Gabe's smile fiilled the screen, mumbling a hey.  
"You okay, Billvy? I know the storms scare you." He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together with worry.  
"I-I'm okay. I just hate the storms so much. I just- they scare me."  
"I know. Want me to call in Victoria and Nate? They won't bother you or tease you. If they do, I'll punch them both."  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too. Nate! Victoria! You can come in now!" he yelled, making William cover his ears.  
"Hey, Bill. How are you?" Nate asked.  
"I;m okay. I just miss that asshole." he said, gesturing to Gabe.  
"No, you miss my asshole." Gabe smirked.  
William blushed.  
"Do you have to be such a slut even around your friends?"  
"Totally."  
Victoria poked her head into the lounge.  
"You called?" she asked.  
"Yup. I'm talking to Bill right now, you can come in if you want."  
"Okay. Hey William. What's up?" she said, settling herself across Nate's lap.  
"Nothing much. It's storming though, and the power is out."  
"Oh. Well I have to go get ready, I'm meeting up with some friends later, and I wanna look kinda nice. See ya, Bill. Hope the power comes back soon."  
-  
It was three weeks later, and soon Gabe was coming home for a week. William was FaceTiming him again.  
"Hey, Gabe, will you get on the app? I wanna do something fun."  
When William got the notification for Gabe being online, he told him to go to the drawing bit.  
"I'm gonna draw you with my eyes closed. I'm an artist, but this should still be funny."  
Gabe could hear the smile on his face, and William closed his eyes and began to draw. He got the facial shape and hair right, but then it came to the details on the face.  
The eyes were on the right side of the face and the lips were right, but then it came to his stupid smile and his stupid face alltogether and he messed up. He opened his eyes when he was done and let out a laugh.  
"Alien Gabe!"  
"I love you so much. mi amor." Gabe laughed.  
"I love you too. Can't wait for you to come home."  
"Me neither. I'll be seeing you soon. Come back to the FaceTime, please?"  
"Sure."  
They talked for hours, considering that Gabe was on a tour bus across the world- all the way in Europe. William wanted him to be home already, but he had seven days to go. Seeven days until his love was home.  
-  
"Mi amor, you seem distracted." Gabe said. They were FaceTiming four days later, and Gabe was still on a tour bus.  
"Mhm..." he hummed. "I just can't wait to see you. I miss you so much- I'll finally get to feel your hand in mine again."  
"These are the times when I realise that I love you- when we're countries apart yet you still tell me how much you love me and can't wait to see me."  
"I love you so much, Gabe. I've missed the late-night horror movie sessuions while really all we do is make out during the scary parts and cuddle during the not-scary ones. I miss your cooking and the smell of you on the sheets. The feeling of your stubble brushing against my jawline when you kiss me at night. The waarmth of your skin on mine while you're asleep at night. Every little thing I've come to love about you. Your tacky desire to always kiss me goodnight three times before I fall asleep on your chest."  
''Why am I so lucky to have you?"  
"I'm the lucky one.It's two am or something... I hate time zones. I need to sleep, Ryan actually wants to hang out tomorrow for the first time in a few months. I fucking love you, mon cherie."  
"Don't speak in frnech, jesus christ Billvy it gets me going."  
"I know." he winked, and then hung up.  
-  
He woke up at ten AM the next morning, and his day was going well so far. He got dressed and drove to Ryan and Z's apartment, pulling in and stopping his car.  
He took a deep breath and sighed, bbefore knocking on the door.  
"Hey, Z. Is Ryan here?"  
"Uh, I dunno actually. I just got back in from a friend's house. I'll go check if you want."  
"No, uh. It's cool. I'll just, uh, text him."  
"Okay. "  
hey you up? I'm here  
ryro- oh yeah sorry  
Ryan came to the door, his hair a mess and a sheet wrapped over his shoulders.  
"Hey Bill! Sorry, I just woke up."  
"It's okay. So what do you wanna so today? Like, I'm free all day. Only two days or so until I have my Gabe back."  
"Lucky. Brendon won't be back until Valentines Day, if not later."  
"Oh, if you have a lonely V-Day, don't worry I'll be alone too. You can come over, if you want."  
"Yeah. Sure actually. That would be fun."  
"We could go to the movies today!"  
"Sure, uh, what is there to see?"  
"Uh... There's that new movie, Home."  
"Yeah, let's go see that."  
"Maybe you should get dressed first and see if Z wants to invite Tennessee to the theater as well."  
"Yes! Okay, lemme go get some clothes on- and ask Z."  
"Okay."  
William waited outside the door for Ryan. Soon he came outside ad they left with Z to go pick up Tennessee.  
-  
When he got back from the movies, he was so tired that he fell asleep on the couch, with their cat on his chest.  
He woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.  
"Hey, mi amor."  
"Hey. Gabe- I miss you I really can't wait two days."  
"Neither can I."  
"I want you to sing me to sleep again."  
"What song?"  
"I don't care, just put me to sleep- please."  
"Okay. " Gabe began to sing, and soon William' eyelids were fluttering closed, drifting off to sleep as Gabe's voice rang through his ears.  
-  
William woke up with his phone next to him, the call with Gabe still open on his screen. He grinned, hearing Gabe's snores on the other end. His snores faded into groans, and then into gasps.  
"Gabe? You okay? Gabey?" William said.  
Gabe didn't reply, he herd the phone roll around and fall, and he heard Gabe's gasps get louder and weaker at the same time.  
William screamed into the phone, trying to wake up his boyfriend. He hung up and called Victoria.  
"Victoria please go check on Gabe I was talking to him and then I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gasping and he won't answer me, he can't hear me! Please help I'm scared!" William sobbed into the phone.  
"Okay, relax William. Please, crying will only make it worse. I'm going to wake him up."  
"O-okay." Williams voice shook as he set down his phone to take a deep breath- and soon Victorias voice filled the speaker.  
"He's okay. He had a nightmare- do you wanna talk to him?"  
"P-please."  
"Mi quiredo?" Gabe said.  
"Are you okay? I woke up and you were snoring and then you sounded really scared and I just got so worried I'm sorry for bothering y-"  
"It's okay, Billvy. I'm alive, and okay. Are you good, mi amor?"  
"I-I'm okay. Can we FaceTime sometime soon? Please, mon cherié?"  
"I'll be home tomorrow. At night though, around eleven. The flight gets in ten, and then we've gotta meet fans and stuff at the airport for half an hour or so. We can FaceTime in the morning- the flight is about eight hours. So I've gotta be there at like, one or so. We can talk in the bus on the way, and then on the phone in the airport. I love you, mi amor. I'll call you on my phone." He said. Gabe hung up and soon William got a call from Gabe on his phone.  
"Hey Bill."  
"Hey." He giggled.  
"I miss you so much."  
Really, Gabe was on his way home. And he was going to surprise his boyfriend.  
"Get on the app, dear." Gabe mumbled.  
William opened the app.  
"Go to thumbkiss."  
William obliged.  
"Let's do this, mi amor."  
They both moved their thumbs toward each other slowly.  
"I love you." William mumbled, as he fell asleep after the kiss. The cat purred away on his chest, and he heard the key turn in the lock in his half asleep state. It was three AM, and he should have been asleep ages ago.  
Gabe walked in. He saw his boyfriend curled up on the couch, small and vulnerable.  
"Hola, mi amor." He whispered, as he picked up his boyfriend, frail as a bird, and carried him to bed.  
He twisted his hands into his hair in bed, and Gabe whispered into William's hair how he loved him, and how much he had missed him.  
"Mi quiredo. I love you so much, and nothing in the world will change that. Not Mikey Way. Not the gods above us. Not anything. No single item or power in this universe."  
"Gabey? Is that you?" William whispered.  
"It's me, mi amor. "  
"I love you."  
"Go to sleep, I can't believe you stayed up so I could talk to you, I love you so much. I'll shower later. Let me get ready for bed and you can sleep on me again."  
Gabe took off his t-shirt and slid off his jeans, climbing into bed and William pulled him in, as Gabe pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
"Do you have to leave after this next week?" William asked, giving Gabe doe eyes.  
"I'm sorry, guilerrimo. I wish I could stay. But we have this week- we have seven days to stay in this bed, cuddling and watching horro mmovies. Now get your ass to sleep, mi amor."  
"Mhm... Can we just stay here? And freeze this moment?"  
"Shhh. Sleep, mi amor."  
William lay his head dow on Gabe's chest and fell asleep, and all was well.  
-  
William woke up in the morning to another storm.  
"Gabe? It's storming again." He whispered, curling his body up against his boyfriend's.  
"It's okay. Guillermo, I'll stay in bed with you. I can sing to you if you'd like, my dear."  
"Please."  
"Hey, tell me if I'm crazy, but when you come around, call me crazy, my head goes through the clouds." Gabe sang, and William's heart fluttered like hell. He still got flushed whenever Gabe sang to him because it was such a personal thing for both of them. Gabe only sings if he's around people he really cares about.  
William's heart skipped a beat whenever Gabe looked at him, and he blushed when he called him beautiful-because he didn't think he was. He wasn't the image of beauty; he was too feminine.  
In high school his not-so-hidden femininity got him labeled 'the gay art girl', but once he began to date Gabe, all the bullshit cleared up because if you insulted William and Gabe was within a mile of it he would hunt you down and snap your neck in a locker.  
-  
Gabe thought William was the most beautiful creature in the universe. Doe eyes, deeper than an ocean and with twelve layers of color in each speck of blue. TThey were a dark abyss that shifted between blue and green and brown all at once, pulling you in to love him. They were swirling pools of ocean water, filled with seaweed and sand but still beatiful. Like glass.  
His hair was honey brown, but damn was it beautiful. It was long enough for Gabe to run his hands through, but short enough to where it wasn't shaggy. It was long enough to pull, but it was also short enough to where Gabe was able to bury his face in William's neck without suffocating. He loved it, it was always so soft, and it was always within reach of Gabe's hands at night when William was asleep on his chest, breathing steadily.  
William was the definition of perfect.  
-  
The storms had always scared him, but for some reason he couldn't pin why. Then it struck him, his parents only ever fought when it rained and it always scared him that his parents could possibly get a divorce. When it rains it pours, as people say.  
William was clingy to Gabe, he was scared of losing him again, and all he wanted to do was lay there forever in that bed with him, whispering sweet nothings back and forth until the day was over and they both forgot about the storm; they were too lost in each other's eyes to notice that it was over.  
The moon slowly rose into the sky, and William was asleep on Gabe's chest again, getting back the sleep and love he'd missed in the past two months.  
-fin-


End file.
